


Taking Root

by HuntressFirefall



Series: The World of Mythologica [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Original, Character's Name Spelled as Victor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magic-Users, Sex Magic, Unicorn!Yuri, Unicorns, magic-enhanced sex, setting many ships a-sailing, unicorn!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressFirefall/pseuds/HuntressFirefall
Summary: About a month after their return to Nightstone Yuri, Victor and their friends are settling into life in their new home, and in other cases, returning to it. Relationships are formed and renewed, some new bonds are both created and strengthened, and Yuri and Victor find they aren't done surprising each other just yet.





	Taking Root

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Selves and Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839234) by [HuntressFirefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressFirefall/pseuds/HuntressFirefall). 



> This is a companion (very long!) one-shot that fits in between chapters 17 and 18 of _Of Selves and Souls_. It contains spoilers for the last two chapters of the main story, so you will want to read it after OSAS. I had thought about including these events, but after the way the main story ended and segued into the epilogue, it felt a bit too drawn-out as these events don't have any real bearing on the plot of OSAS, but rather open a window into budding relationships and some of the finer points of Yuri and Victor's magic gifts. They may, however, figure in to a sequel I have some ideas for. :)

As autumn settled in earnest on the manor town of Nightstone, Mari had found the business at the apothecary shop had picked up substantially as the residents were already being caught up in the usual sniffles and aches that her own people had come to her for herbal remedies and treatments. The store had become so popular since Mari's employment that Ariah, the shop's owner, had her husband and son add on an extra storage shed to house all of the new herbs and potions Mari had introduced to her that many had found helpful. Mari had learned much of her craft from Minako, a woman about Hiroko Katsuki's age who had been like a second mother to both Mari and Yuri, and as such both women had found a place working at the shop.

On her days off during the summer Mari had been trying to cultivate in a small garden at the base of the treehouse she lived in that had just one special crop: the cuttings from the single vine-fruit bush she'd been able to keep alive during their journey from their ruined village to Nightstone. Unfortunately, it wasn't going very well, and the former ravine villagers had expressed quite a bit of sorrow at the bonfires they'd had in the town square at the loss of Mari's very delicious and potent wine that she'd made from them. But the tiny, scrubby bush that had managed to sprout had borne no fruit, at least not this year. Mari had never seen one that wasn't full grown so she wasn't sure if perhaps it took some time for them to mature, so she wasn't giving up just yet.

But as the nights had grown colder she was pretty certain it was time to snip back the bush and cover it for the coming frosts that felt like they were on their way now. The tree she called home had burst into a gorgeous palette of golds and oranges, the leaves sounding more thin and paperlike in the breeze as they neared the end of their days. Mari was enjoying the season for the first time in her life rather than dreading what it meant was coming: snowbound in their homes, sometimes rationing food as the heavy snows made hunting impossible. Here, there were hunting parties every day to supply the butchers, and the former villagers were learning from the Nightstone residents new ways to preserve the meat and stock up for the winter to come.

But it had not gone unnoticed that since the return of the Unicorn guardian of Nightstone, who had brought more of the sacred creatures with him, that the hunts had been even more bountiful. The townsfolk had remarked that the trees had never been colored so vibrantly in all their time there, and that something just felt different about this season. Ariah was adamant that it was the presence of not only one, but now a total of six Unicorn, two First and four Immortals to add to Christophe's Half-blood, that had brought even more good fortune to their blessed town.

Mari wasn't going to argue with that. She'd felt it herself, almost more than she felt she should be. She and Yuri had always been close, but now there were times that she could almost feel her brother's presence before he even was nearby. It was like a whisper just below hearing range, ever present. She'd found herself noticing new plants and herbs in the woods around Nightstone; she wasn't certain if they were just things that hadn't grown near the ravine, or things she'd never thought usable before. She mulled this over as she had most days since her brother's return from the Palace as she knelt down with gardening clippers in hand, ready to pare back the little would-be vine-fruit bush, pausing with a sigh as she looked it over one more time and wondered if she should wait just a tiny bit longer.

“Mari!”

It happened every single time. All Mari had to do was think about Yuri for a few moments, and there he was. She grinned up at him as he came down the slope of the embankment from the watchpath around the town, wrapped in a leather tunic and leggings of a rich navy blue with golden inlays, thick black hip-length hair woven into a braid. Though it seemed like the majority of the townsfolk and even their own parents didn't see much of a change in Yuri, Mari had noticed more than once how much her brother had changed, perplexed at how it seemed like no one else saw it but her.

“What is it?” Yuri asked as he stopped at the base of the tree, looking down at the scrawny bush before Mari.

“Oh, my sorry attempt at growing a vine-fruit bush,” she replied. “I took some cuttings from the field when we were leaving the village. Most of them ended up dying on the way here, but I managed to just barely save one. It doesn't seem to have taken very well though. There used to be a crop in the spring and then another in the fall so we'd have wine for the winter, but I couldn't even get one bush to grow. And I've found none around here.”

Yuri listened, one hand having moved up to lay his index finger over his lips. As Mari finished he knelt down and hovered a hand over the little bush, a soft blue glow enveloping it for a few moments.

“It says the tree takes up everything the bush needs to grow,” he said. “The bushes were in a clearing for a reason; there were no trees there to use the nutrients in the soil that they needed. Let's try something else.” At this the vine-fruit bush was again enveloped in a blue glow, shivering a bit as Yuri's magic gently pulled it from the ground with roots intact. He cradled it in his hands, the glow protecting it. “There's a clearing that Victor and I would go to when I first got here. I think it would be perfect. Come with me.”

Yuri led Mari up onto the watchpath and around to the north end of the town, where he then moved down off the embankment to the clearing that he and Victor had been watching the stars from the night they'd rescued Mila and Yurio from the Outlanders. The large swath of clear land was filled with ankle-deep grass and bordered by several trees around an Age or so old, young by the forest's standards. Mari watched as Yuri stood quietly in the field, the light dimmer as the early evening sun was filtered through the forest canopy which was now a patchwork of reds, golds and oranges with the trees nearly at peak. She could see the soft glow enveloping him, a mix of blue and gold with iridescent, that she knew meant he was speaking with the tree spirits. In the shadowy light, he looked tall, regal; she blinked again and he looked more like his old self, save for the magic aura around him. It wasn't the first time she was certain she'd seen his full Unicorn self, but had not, as yet, said anything to anyone.

“These young trees will be fine if the bushes grow here. There used to be one of the great old trees here, it had been older than two Great Ages. It had neared the end of its life and one of the winter storms tore it up by the roots. It happened even before Victor came here. These young trees are its ancestors, born from the capnuts it dropped. The soil is rich with everything it needs to grow.” He carried the little bush to a spot where the grass was quite thick. “They say this is where the sun hits the most, so it will be best here.” He then dropped to his knees and hovered one hand over a spot in the grass; as Mari watched it opened up into a hole just deep enough for Yuri to set the bush's bundle of roots into, after which he closed up the earth around it.

The pair's attention was diverted by the sound of hoofbeats coming closer along the pathway. Mari could tell by the grin that crossed her brother's face and the warm golden glow that enveloped him even before she saw the Unicorn that it was Victor in his First Unicorn form. The Silver Unicorn pranced down the embankment, trotting to a stop with a toss of his head before shifting into his true Immortal form in the blink of an eye. The pair met Stars, pausing for a moment as Yuri explained to Victor what was happening.

“Wine, hm? It's quite easy to come by in the Palace, we have many of those bushes in the Gardens. You should have said something, I'm sure they'd have let us take some,” Victor said as Yuri knelt back down before the little bush.

“Oh, _now_ you tell me!” Yuri said with a laugh.

“You never mentioned it!” Victor replied, his tone a playful scoff. Mari had to giggle at the pair's banter; it had become commonplace since their return. Christophe had made note that he had never seen his Heart-brother so full of childlike levity, and was quite happy to see Victor finally at peace.

“It's too bad it won't grow in time for at least one bottle of wine,” Mari said. “It's almost time to cover it for the winter if it's to survive.”

“We never did that to the wild ones, there's no need,” Yuri said. “They're hearty little things when they have the right place to grow. As for not having enough... that's not a problem either.” At this, Yuri's Star began to glow a bright royal blue, the halo then enveloping his body. He hovered both hands over the little bush, and after a few moments it began to shiver and sprout more tiny branches. Mari watched in wonder as Yuri coaxed the bush from the tiny, barely mid-calf high tangle of thin vines into a lush bit of foliage with the deep green glossy leaves and full, deep purple berries they'd come to know from their time raiding said bushes near the ravine.

Mari was about to lament that it still would only be enough to make a bottle or two and perhaps some of their mother's miniature pies, when Yuri pinched a branch off of the newly-grown bush. Holding it up between thumb and forefinger, he cupped his free hand below it and coaxed out a tangle of roots, the small branch growing thicker in his hand. Soon it was nearly as large as the first bush had been when he'd planted it, and he set that one into the ground as well, then grew it out to maturity after which he let his magic recede as he took a break.

“I can grow as many as we need. It will take a day or two to get enough but we should have at least one crop to work with,” he said.

“But Yuri, we live with a lot more people now. I'll feel awful not sharing with everyone. We can always wait until spring to start anew,” Mari offered.

“Don't push yourself,” Victor cautioned him. “You don't need to wear yourself out. Using such magic can be quite intoxicating I know, but you must learn your limits, Beloved.”

Yuri turned his head to Victor and gave him a smirk combined with an eyeroll. “I returned a Unicorn from the dead, this is nothing,” he replied.

Victor blinked, the broke into laughter. “Touché,” he answered.

“Besides, the Tree Spirits know what I wish to do. They'll help.” Yuri then pinched one more branch off of the second bush and grew one more as the light faded, the last rays of the setting autumn sun slipping through the trees.

Mari could just barely see a faint blue glow around the three bushes as the clearing became veiled in near darkness... until she blinked, and for a few moments, Mari was certain she saw the faint images of vaguely Human-shaped figures glowing in blue and green dancing around the clearing, ringing the three bushes; another blink, and the vision was gone. She shook her head, taking in a deep breath. Yuri's back was to her as he passed his glowing hands over the ground around the bushes as the sky grew dark, but Victor had noticed her as he looked on. He placed a hand on Mari's shoulder with a gentle rub.

“Do his gifts unnerve you?” Victor asked. “I imagine it must be strange to see him doing these things, especially since you were apart for so long.”

“No... it's nothing like that... I just...” Mari hesitated then, uncertain how to proceed. She stepped a bit away from where Yuri was again speaking with the forest, the halo of mixed colors indicating the link between him and the spirits had been joined. Victor followed her, concern on his face.

“I... I'm not sure what's happening,” Mari said. “But... sometimes I can see Yuri's Unicorn self. I know he's supposed to appear more as his Half-blood self to mortals, but in the right light, or if I catch him just at the moment he's igniting his gifts... I see him much taller, his face even more fair than it's always been. He appears to me like the legends spoke of Immortals looking and --”

Mari had looked up at Victor as she spoke, and suddenly was no longer seeing his short-haired, Half-blood visage. Instead, for a few moments she saw Vitanya, long silver hair flowing about his shoulders and the lock of shorter hair mostly hiding his left eye, a soft silver iridescent glow around him as his presence was on guard for his Beloved's as he utilized his Gifts. Another blink, and she saw Victor again, the Half-blood countenance Yuri had first known him in what Mari was now most familiar with.

“I just saw you too. I... I keep seeing you, Yuri, Phichit and Anya not as your magic-veiled selves but as your true selves, as if I have some kind of magic... but I know I've never been Blessed...”

Victor's eyes went wide then. “This... well... actually, with what Yuri's told me of your connection to the forest... It's not really surprising. I would be willing to guess that if you were to go to the Palace, even though you are fully Human, it would call to you and offer you the choice to accept a Gift. It doesn't happen often, but there is most definitely at least one Human who is now an Immortal due to the Palace's call.”

“A Gift? You mean...”

Victor nodded. “Yes. To be given the magic of the Unicorn, in whole or half. The Palace would draw out which choice was best. But also, the closeness of an Ancient First may be drawing you out, considering he is already connected to Yuri, who shares your blood.”

Yuri had finished his discussion with the forest spirits and had come over to the pair. As he stopped next to Victor, for a few moments Mari saw both of their true Immortal selves, the silver and blue-gold auras entwining before the next blink of her eyes cleared it away. They communicated silently with mind-voices for a time, then Yuri reached to lay a hand on Mari's shoulder.

“Goldencloud said to me when we returned here that he felt you had potential magic within you. We've discussed quite a bit whether he was pulled to where we were that day he ended up saving me by your presence. He never really could place what had drawn him to the ravine, but clearly the Fates had more plans than just possibly seeking you out to Gift.”

The trio began to make their way back to the manor, climbing up the embankment to the pathway as the town below lit up with warm glows in windows and delicious scents of dinner being made. “So... do you mean that maybe I was to be Gifted and not you?” Mari questioned.

“It's very possible. But clearly we both have the connection to the earth. Goldencloud wanted to feel out if you held any potential, but the fact that you've been seeing glimpses of our true forms and can see our auras means that the presence of the Unicorn here is drawing out whatever is within you. Sometimes there are Humans here that are meant to be more. You and I are two of them,” Yuri smiled.

“So... what now?” Mari asked, accepting both Victor and Yuri's bent arms, slipping her own around them as they escorted her home.

“We shall speak with Goldencloud. But I'm pretty sure it will just be your choice to make as to whether or not you accept a Gift, and from whom,” Victor replied. “From Goldencloud, you shall become a Full-blood and require a journey to the Palace to draw out the rest of your Gifts. Or... you can accept a Gift from Yuri, and the Sibling-bond you already share via your blood shall be strengthened that much more. You shall be linked via the souls, but in the way of brother to sister, your gifts stronger for having each other. But you shall be a Half-blood like Christophe, unless you choose to complete your Gift via a First Unicorn blessing at a later time.”

The trio stopped at the tree that Mari's home was in, perched upon the thick branches that Yuri had strengthened to protect both Ariah, who lived in a home built around the trunk, and Mari's treehouse as well.

“It seems I have a lot to sleep on then,” she replied as she unlocked her arms from the two Immortals'.

“It's not something to be taken lightly, to be certain,” Victor agreed. “Perhaps a talk with Christophe is in order as well. He may be able to offer you insight as to which path you should choose.”

Mari nodded then, her mind already swirling with thoughts. “I think I'll do that. But for now, I have to open the shop in the morning so I'll need to be going.” She reached up and embraced Victor first, and then Yuri, who gave her an extra tight squeeze.

“Don't let this frighten you,” he said as he held her close. “If anyone should have this, it would be you. I'd often wondered why I'd been given everything you'd always wished for. Maybe this is the Fates' way of righting the bit of a diverging from their original path. Whatever happens, you'll be all right. I know you will.” He placed a kiss on top of her head, and as she drew back once again Mari met eyes with her brother's Immortal face, his chestnut eyes glittering with gold sparkles that caught the moonlight that had flooded the town as it rose overhead into the swath of open sky above it. The soft iridescent glow of his presence at rest danced around him before another blink of her eyes cleared it away.

“Whatever I choose, I'll have the purest souls to guide me,” Mari smiled. “Sleep well, dear hearts.” Yuri broke into a warm smile at the goodnight words their mother had always spoken to them from the time they were children as Mari used it to take her leave. Once she was safely within her home Victor took Yuri's hand and they walked back to the manor together.

 

 

 

“I'm sorry I haven't really had the chance to spend any time with you. This time of year around the manor has always been quite busy, with the hunters bringing game back daily and traders coming through so much before the snows come. While you were gone Christophe promoted me to manager of the manor attendants and Emil's my assistant in addition to his wanting to keep his place as Victor and Yuri's attendant. I don't get much time off anymore.”

Though Phichit had returned with the rest of the party from the Palace three eights of days prior, he had barely seen Seung Gil since then. The pair had become close rather quickly when Phichit had first arrived at Nightstone, but since his return Phichit had noticed some distance between the former guest attendant and himself.

“I'm glad you got promoted though. You were always quite organized and focused so I can certainly see how Christophe thought you were perfect for the job. We didn't really get a chance to process how everything works around here but it seems pretty involved,” Phichit replied as the pair now shared an evening meal in Phichit's chambers, much later than the rest of the house as Seung Gil had been working until the final cleanup was done from the evening's attending to the house residents.

“So... I only learned the basic story about how you came back as an Immortal,” Seung Gil finally said after a silence where the pair continued their meal.

Phichit sighed, setting his fork down. “I came within a hair's breath of dying and Yuri risked his own life to save me by sending his soul out to catch mine. He wouldn't have been able to pull me back if I'd gone to the Next Plane because I was still Human. The only way he could hold on was to open the part of his soul where he kept his love for me as a brother. But because he was Unicorn, when his soul combined with mine it gave me a Gift of a Heart-bond like Victor and Christophe have. It saved my life. When we got to the Palace, I had been content with being a Half-blood, but the Palace itself called to me and told me I had more to give as a Full-blood. Yuri confirmed that I'm meant to be a memory-keeper, which is really important among the Immortals and Firsts because they live so long, many of them forget things as time goes on. So some Immortals are blessed with the ability to reach back in time and remember things, and very often there are lessons that can be used again, things that repeat themselves that we can then learn to use once more. It's... pretty deep. When I open up my gifts I can tell the history of anything I touch.”

“Is it not a burden, to know so much? To know the sadness that some places in this world hold, the sadness of stories, to remember every single being lost to time? Will that not weigh on you as your own Immortal life continues on?” Seung Gil asked, a strange bitterness in his tone.

“My gifts help me catalog it, but I can lock it away so it isn't on the surface all the time, just like Yuri can close himself off to the earth around him when he isn't using his Gifts. The magic takes these things into account. Even so, it's a great responsibility and an honor to carry the history of this world for those who would learn it or those who have forgotten. And given how my people always kept the old legends and tales alive, it's quite fitting.”

Seung Gil was quiet for a while then, finishing his meal and prompting Phichit to do the same. After some time however the distance grew more and began to feel too heavy for Phichit to not question it.

“What's wrong?” Phichit asked finally. “Why does this seem to bother you so much?”

“You're different than when you left. You were full of life and wonder, taking in your world but not carrying it all on your back. Whether you realize it or not, you've changed. Not just physically. You already have the feel of a world-weary soul now. Your stature is different, your carriage is different. It is... not something I think I can get used to. And now that you are immortal, you'll never change. I am at the beginning of what is a long life for Humans here. But I'm still Human, and have no desire to be anything else. And I don't know what that means for us.”

Phichit swallowed hard as he listened, remembering how Yuri had spoken of the same thing, of losing those around him who were mortal eventually. “It means we treasure the time we have that much more. Most Humans here live a Great Age or more, usually more as the magic of Mythologica grows stronger with each Unicorn birth.”

“And what shall you do with your memories of me, when I am gone? Lock them away as well?”

Phichit blinked at that, stung by Seung Gil's strange resentment of the situation. “Why does it even matter right now? We have a Great Age at least together. Whatever happens to you because of time, that won't matter to me.”

“It will, someday, when I am old and weathered and you are still fair and forever young,” Seung Gil replied, rising from the table.

“It would have been the same if I'd been Half or Full-blood,” Phichit noted. “Without either, I would be dead, with no way to return at all because my soul was mortal. Would you rather that?”

It was Seung Gil's turn to relent but only a little as he paused, his expression for a moment revealing his feelings on that possible scenario. “Of course not. But you are not the same person I began to... that I met upon your arrival here. And I am uncertain how I feel about that, or how long it will be until I can sort it.”

“I can wait,” Phichit said quietly, the disappointment settling in now.

“I know you can. But my time here is limited, however long it is, and I dislike thinking of such things. You can share things far more deeply with your Heart-brother and your new people than you will ever be able to with me. I am left to wonder how much of you I shall never be privileged to know.” He turned and headed for the door then.

“I don't know why you are so angry,” Phichit said quietly, bringing Seung Gil to pause with a hand on the doorknob, his back to the Newborn Immortal. “But until you are ready to speak of it... I shall be here.”

Seung Gil paused for another moment, then pulled open the door and took his leave without another word. Phichit sighed hard, burying his face in both hands, having been left with far more questions than answers.

 

 

 

“It's so beautiful here. I felt so restless in the Palace and now I know why. Even though I was Awakened, I do suppose I am one of those Immortals who have stayed closer to their Human spirit, at least for now. I feel much more at home here than the Palace villages.”

Anya was riding with Georgi on his early evening shift, with her First Unicorn mount Duskflower strolling along next to Georgi's horse as they traveled lazily around the pathway that circled the grounds.

“I wasn't sure you'd agree to come with me,” Georgi admitted as he slowed his mount down a bit to pay a bit of mind to an altercation below near the town square that broke up as they caught sight of the guard. “But I had to ask, as I knew I wouldn't be allowed to stay there permanently. And I was rather loathe to leave your side.”

Anya smiled then, silky brown hair flowing over her shoulder as she casually tossed it out of her eyes. “I had begun to think about it even before you asked. Nightstone sounded lovely, and then I asked Yurianya to show me what it was like through a mind-share and I was right. It's just so much more... peaceful, and unaffected compared to the Palace. Life is much more simple here, but those living it have purpose.”

They paused at the north point of the town, affording them a full view of the bustle in the growing moonlight. Most of the houses were glowing from within, scents of the last of the evening meal wafting on the light breeze, and several young men from the ravine villagers – what the townsfolk had come to call Yuri's people – were piling up wood in the town center for the bonfire that had come to be held every eighth night now that the autumn trading and hunting seasons made life a bit more busy for the residents.

“I never asked how you came to be Immortal,” Georgi finally said. “Is it as dramatic a story as Yuri's?”

Anya laughed, a musical tone that made a blush dust Georgi's cheeks. “Not really. There was a Human village close to the mountains where the Palace sits. Over time, the Immortals have befriended those in Human settlements and often trade with them for goods, food, and other things both sides need. My mother is Immortal, and was sent with a pair of Golden Horn Guard members as one of the envoys to offer services to the Human village by way of making peace. She is a seamstress, and made clothing in exchange for metalwork which the people of this particular village were noted for. She and the metal-smith became quite close... and they danced together for a time. When two Immortals dance, their magic can keep the possible bearing of children outside of Bonding at bay, but not so much with a Human and Immortal. So I happened.”

Georgi's brow furrowed a bit then as he clicked his tongue to set his horse moving along the path again, with Duskflower following suit. “Do you know your father?”

Anya sighed then. “No. Unfortunately, as soon as the pairing became known to those in the village there was a suitable amount of outrage. It was fine to commune with the Immortals for their goods, but those same Humans were against crossing the bloods. Our people were forbidden to return, but they still tried to reason with them. My mother attempted to go back, and found they'd packed up and moved on. She knows not what happened to him, or if he still lives. Perhaps some day I'll find him, if I'm lucky. I would at least like him to know what I've become.”

Georgi's frown deepened then. “It's rather saddening how much some of the Humans here still resent the magical beings in this land even though the Unicorn, Elves and others were here first. And how anyone could deny love in any way is just beyond me. If your heart speaks to you, you should follow it. There's got to be a reason, you know?”

Anya smiled then, reaching over as Duskflower moved close to Georgi's mount to take his hand. “We Immortals do not question such things, at least not anymore. In the beginning there were simply concerns about the crossing of blood, but our magic clearly takes care of it. Some were concerned for the Humans and how it would affect them. But Senarin created the Immortals in the Humans' image, so it's not bodies that are the problem. Some minds, both Immortal and Human, just can never really be changed. As the younger generations come, there is more understanding. That is all we can hope for as time goes on.”

Georgi was quiet for a bit then as they drew close to the back of the manor for the short break in between his required circuits of the town for his shift. As the pair dismounted, with Georgi helping Anya down from her Bondmate, she laid a hand on his shoulder.

“What is it?” she asked, her tone concerned.

“I am left to wonder... does your mother wish to know what became of your father? Did they love each other?”

Anya was quiet for a bit; when she finally responded her tone was laced with a bit of sadness. “Many Immortals still follow the ways of the First Herd, especially if they are older as my mother is. With First Unicorn, when the colt or filly comes of age, they leave their parents' side. Perhaps it was the circumstances, but when I came of age, I went on my own. I wasn't very close to her. She never spoke of him again other than to tell me whence I came, so that I understood when my Awakening was upon me. I was guided through that by the Palace healers. Perhaps that is why it was easy for me to leave... I don't really have any ties that run deep.”

Georgi wrapped an arm around Anya's shoulders then, offering comfort. “Well I hope that what we share can give you something to tie yourself to,” he said gently.

Anya turned to him, wrapping her arms around him and angling her head downward as she stood about a half-head taller than her Human lover. “I am already finding the knots in the vines a bit difficult to undo,” she replied.

 

 

 

“JJ! Be careful, let me help you!”

Minami, one of the ravine villagers, was helping with the construction of the bonfire and saw JJ trying to haul a branch that was much too large to carry by himself. Throwing his bundle of kindling onto the pile he ran over, picking up the other end.

“It was heavier than I thought,” JJ admitted as the pair carried the branch over, standing it on its end to shore up the pyramid of branches. “It looks like it's about ready.”

“Yep, I think it's good. It will get lit once our hunters finish their night meal,” Minami confirmed.

“Where do all these branches come from anyway? We've been chopping up wood for the winter too and I could swear there aren't any less trees, for as many people live here. Back in Adamar, the forests were getting thinner because the city kept growing.”

“The forests here take care of those who take care of it,” Minami replied. “In our old village we were never without wood. It was said that the tree spirits would drop branches for us to use for our cook fires and the bonfire where we'd roast the day's kills from the hunts, then grow them back. We always just believed it until Yuri-san told us that was exactly what they did. And now he talks to the trees, so we'll always have what we need without hurting the forest.”

“It's strange how the Humans here care so much about these things, but those in the Outlands... just don't. Everything is there for their use, even things that don't belong to them or aren't theirs to take. It's just... so different here. I've grown to like it very much in just a short time.”

“We need more Outlanders like you. Every so often there's a new group that make their way in and we have to put up with it for a while until the forest and its creatures have their way with them. But we always end up losing some of our sacred creatures along the way. I'll never forget the white stag we found that was killed for nothing more than its antlers... which would have dropped on their own in a few weeks. You're not allowed to eat them, so we left it for the trees to take care of.”

“So your people always believed in the tree spirits and the ways the forest regenerated?” JJ asked.

“Yep. So it makes complete sense that Yuri has the Gifts he does as a Unicorn. We were always one with the forest, and finding out everything we believed is true has been rather gratifying.”

Minami was about to continue when he noticed JJ's attention diverted over across the circle to a dark-haired woman who was walking toward her home with a friend.

“So how are things going with Isabella?” Minami asked as she disappeared into the cottage.

“We've just been talking right now... but if I have the chance tonight, I might ask her to a dance.”

Minami grinned then, clapping JJ on the back with a hand. “That's a good start. Flattery will always set a lady's heart aflutter, especially if she knows the one doing the flattering is a good egg.”

“That's what I'm hoping. At least I have my own choice... there was always the threat of arranged marriage in Adamar. My father wanted me to be king and that probably would have taken me getting married to someone in the head family. I'm pretty happy to be free of that too.”

“Outlanders are all about power,” Minami noted. “Or so it seems from what we've heard.”

JJ nodded pensively. “Yeah... it's why they have so many wars, and why they keep trying to make war with Mythologica. Some Outlanders seem to think they can control the creatures here... but I definitely know better now. I don't see myself ever going back, but if I did... I'd try to stop it, somehow. Maybe some day, if I can ever find a way to cross back and forth.”

“Breaking through the borders only causes trouble,” Minami replied. “The more holes you poke in the Wards, the less safe we are. You mean well I know, but you'd do more harm than good.”

JJ sighed then. “You're right. I don't know. I'm just really conflicted a lot lately. So much of what we were told through stories and legends of this place were completely wrong. I want to change it, but I don't know how.”

Minami laughed then, giving JJ's shoulder a playful shove. “Your head's too full of deep stuff for this night. You've plenty of time here to make whatever change in the world you want to. Right now I'm starving, so let's go get some food. And stop worrying about anything except asking Isabella to dance tonight.”

JJ smiled as he followed Minami to his family's home. “All right. I'll become king and save the world another day.”

 

 

 

The day had been warm enough to leave the swing-out window panes that covered the floor-to-ceiling windows in Yuri and Victor's new chambers at the top level of the manor open. While Victor had grown used to being sheltered, first from his time growing up in the Palace and then living in the Manor, Yuri had grown up more or less under the sky and the tree canopy of the forest, spending much of his time outdoors until the snows drove the ravine villagers inside for the winter. As such, he thrived on the scent of the forest, especially now that he was so much more in tune with the earth. But as the night breeze kicked up, even with the first wisps of the bonfire scent as it began to alight wafting into the room, Victor shivered as he began to pull the windows closed for the evening.

“It may be warm below by the fire, but right now our home needs warming, my dear forest spirit,” he reminded Yuri playfully as he tugged the windows closed with the carved wooden wand meant to reach for them. “I venture to say winter may be difficult for you now that your heart beats with the earth.”

Yuri was emerging from the bathing room, having just changed into the warm clothing his people favored for the bonfire gatherings: fur-lined deerskin leathers that hugged the body and rabbit fur boots of waterproofed deer hide, his waist-length, silky hair undone from the braid of earlier. “Winter is the time we always laid low. Sometimes the snows were so deep we wouldn't see our neighbors the next cottage over save to wave through the windows. At sunset, the village would signal to each other this way to let each other know we were all safe. It was always a time that I would feel closed in, nervous, afraid that one of the storms would bury us all. As fast as we could dig out, another would come. Here, I think I will rest much more easily, though you'll find me curled up by our fireplace most times. I will know my family and those I love are safe, because I can feel them now.”

Yuri sat down at the table in the meal alcove, looking out over the town as it settled into the evening, the bonfire glowing from within as it slowly came to life within the three-men-high pyramid of branches, falling silent as he sipped the last of his tea from the evening meal. Victor felt his presence turn pensive and came over to the table as well, sitting down and pouring out the last of his own portion of the richly-spiced tea, a recipe of Yuri's mother that he'd come to enjoy very much and one that had most of the manor residents addicted as well, not the least of which was Christophe.

“What is it, Beloved?” Victor asked.

Yuri sighed, resting his chin on one hand as he watched the village slowly come aglow with the lights of the homes both in the trees and at their bases; some of the ravine villagers were already gathering at the half-alight bonfire. “In just one turn of a single season, my life has completely changed. I've gone from living in a way that sometimes felt like one day to the next; the only time we ever felt completely at ease was the season of full-green, when the weather was calm most of the time. The other seasons all held storms of different kinds that would threaten our little place in the world. I never realized how isolated we were. Here, travelers come through daily, people from different towns like this one, with kindly manor owners that take care of the people in their charge. We were so deep into the forest we never saw any of those people, save for the few times we had to move our village. Even then, we mostly found small villages like our own. Phichit came to us traveling on his own from a village much like ours. It's just... comforting to feel safe, finally. I only wish my gifts had come sooner... I could have saved the three families we lost in those storms in the new-green time. I could have bid the trees to help us, I could have moved the storms. Now... because they were Human, I can't bring them back as I did Eloranyia... Sometimes, I feel like the Fates are cruel that way. To remind us that even Immortals' time can be cut short if it's in the way of the Fates. I know pure-blooded Immortals do not linger on the past as is their nature... but the Human part of my being shall always wonder what could have been if I had only learned one season before then, one turn of seasons before, how much would have been different for my people. I only wish all of them could have seen this place, felt safe as we all do now.”

Victor moved his chair next to Yuri's and wrapped an arm around his Beloved's shoulders, sorrow filling his heart at the heaviness in his Bonded's presence. “Not all Immortals move on from such things... I wasn't able to. Not until now, when your gifts were able to right the wrong done to my Sire and Dam. Perhaps it was my mother's playing with our forms as I grew within her womb that changed me. Whatever it was... the more our people grow and evolve, the more we take on our own emotions and ways. But... the one thing no one will ever be able to do is change the past, my dear Lifemate. You have the small consolation of knowing they are at peace, their spirits watching over those they loved in life while joining those of your people who moved on in the past. All you can do is move forward with the knowledge and comfort that you have the power now to protect those that remain, and that they are in a place they are well and truly safe.”

Yuri sighed, leaning into Victor's embrace. “I know... I guess it's just difficult for me, coming from being Human for so long, to be given powers great enough to be able to change the very fiber of the world of the kind you wish you always had, and find the injustice of receiving them too late to change something so vital. It will just take time to reconcile, I suppose. Perhaps that loss was meant to drive me, give me the purpose to do for you and Eloranyia what I could not do for my own people. It made my fear of the unknown much less to know that I could do _something_ , in the end.”

Victor's embrace tightened around Yuri's shoulders. “And within the swirl of your own thoughts, you have answered your own questions. Sometimes the 'why' of things is right under our plain sight.”

Yuri blinked, realizing Victor was right. He turned in his Beloved's embrace, wrapping his arms around him and leaning in for a kiss, which his Lifemate returned. “I suppose all my wandering words have a purpose after all,” he smiled. Both took pause then as out of the corner of their eyes they saw the bonfire spring to life in full in the town center as the woods beyond became fully shrouded in darkness, the stars dusting the midnight blue of the sky.

“The bonfire calls,” Yuri smiled. “It is the one thing that has always been able to help me ease my fears.”

“You have yet to show me the ability of the dance you are said to possess,” Victor reminded him as they rose to head to the celebration. “Will tonight be the night I see you finally lose yourself?”

“I'll do it with much more ease if you join me,” Yuri teased.

Victor smiled back at that. “I am not much for the dance, but for you, I shall try my best,” he replied.

 

 

 

“Why do you have to be on duty for the bonfires? Are Humans that stupid that they'll make something sacred like this something to be feared?”

Otabek was heading to the bonfire with Yurio at his side, the Elf one of the guests from the Great Holt that now often visited the town as their home was only a quarter-day's ride on pantherback away. Mila, Leo and Guang-Hong had also come along with a few of the other Elves that members of the ravine people had made friends with during their journey to Nightstone.

“Humans lose their heads easily when any sort of intoxicating drink is involved,” Otabek replied. “Georgi and I take turns. He had early evening patrol, so I shall take the bonfire. Next time I'll be free for the bonfire, though I am one who doesn't really see the purpose of it.”

Yurio climbed up onto the fence that ringed the town center as he watched the fire blaze up, the flames sharply colored against the clear night sky. “We Elves have fires as well in the full-green and now in the season of death-sleep. These are the easiest times for us, as during the hard winters we all live in the mazes beneath the Holt, as it is difficult to keep warm inside the tree and cave homes above ground. So we drink in the world as much as we can before the elements send it into sleep.”

“Yuri speaks much the same of this time of year now that he can feel it. It would seem there are similarities to his people and yours,” Otabek noted.

“I found that interesting as well. It seems like there are Humans who live in the ways Elves do that adopted some of our ways without realizing. At least his people were some of those who let us be and didn't try to murder us.”

Otabek angled his head down at the Elf, who was munching on a stick of beef jerky he'd grabbed from one of the tables laden with food for the celebration. “Do the Elves linger on such things?” he asked.

“We have to. The War is our history, unfortunate as it is. We have the ability to share the memories of those who lived it. Some of our Elders, like Stagrunner of the BlackPaw and the Elite Guard of the Dragonriders, suffered the most and saw the most. Those stories are passed down once we're old enough, through mind-share. It's gotten much easier to tell the good Humans from the bad. The bad are Outlanders now, and they stink of the lack of magic about them. Humans from within our borders are just... different. They can't utilize the magic that keeps them alive for much longer than normal Humans from outside our borders, but we can feel it and we know they'll likely be safe for us. But we all learn weaponry not only for hunting, but for keeping alive just in case even those from our lands have decided they have a disagreement with our people.”

“I grew up in a band of travelers. We always respected the land and its creatures. I had never met any Elves before your kind, though we knew the stories. We had thought that all Elves possessed great power, but it would seem your people are as varied as the Immortals,” Otabek noted, pausing to take a cup of hot spiced cider from a woman passing by with filled mugs; on the other side of the fire, a small group of musicians from both the ravine people and the Nightstone natives had begun to collaborate on a lilting melody played on lutes, fiddles, pan pipes and drums.

“Does your heart not lead you to keep wandering?” Yurio asked, also taking a cup out of curiosity and after a sip, finding it quite good and following up with a long drink.

“After this last adventure, I think I'm fine for a while. Living with no true home gets exhausting. All of the small band of people I grew up with have settled here and have no desire to move on. The travels I take between towns to accompany our traders, and now between here and the Holt, are enough for me. It has been good to find a home, and extend the reach of those I call friend.”

Yurio looked up at Otabek then, a rare smile curling the corners of his lips as he raised his free hand to lay it on the soldier's shoulder.

“And I have learned the value of not judging all by what we have learned in the past. For that, I have you to thank,” the Elf replied.

Otabek gave Yurio's four-fingered hand a friendly pat. “As have I,” he agreed.

 

 

 

Phichit had come down to join in the revelry, having partaken of the bonfire nights in the ravine people's old village during the time he'd lived there. He'd taught Yuri and his people a few of the dances they'd now worked into their celebrations and as he sat off to the side, watching the fire grow while nibbling on some of the delicious baked goods set out on one of the many tables around the fire, he felt someone sit down next to him.

“I thought I'd find you here,” Seung Gil said, sipping from a cup of spiced cider, the drink of the night, both imbibed with spirits and, like his, without.

“I'm surprised to see you,” Phichit admitted. “I didn't think such celebrations were to your liking, as well as being a bit too late in the evening. Usually you're asleep with how busy you are.”

“I have tomorrow off,” he replied, “so I decided to come and see what all the fuss is about.”

“Yuri's people always celebrated around the bonfire during the warm months, and into the autumn when the harvests, however modest they were, were brought in. It was always one of my favorite things, and one of Yuri's too. His people had a hard life before coming here, so any time they could find happiness, they held onto it. It's only now losing the bittersweet feel though, as we're slowly coming to terms with the losses from back in the spring.”

“We?” Seung Gil questioned.

“I've been considered one of their people for a while now, and now that Yuri and I are brothers in the sense of having the same magical sire, I'm one of them that much more. I'll never forget my own people, and I hope to find them someday; Christophe said they'd be welcome here if I could get them to make the journey. But they move around a lot, so it might be difficult. But until then, at least I have a home and a family, even if they don't share my make or my blood.”

“How is it you find it so easy to adapt?” Seung Gil asked. “You speak of such great change as if it is nothing more than an inconvenience.” Phichit was almost certain his tone held a bit of wistfulness and longing.

“I guess it came of necessity, for me,” Phichit said. “Moving around as much as we did, we had to adjust to different surroundings, being near different peoples, sometimes even eating different foods. Eventually, when we settled in a place near to Yuri's old village, I wanted to learn more of their people so I set off alone to meet them. Yuri and I became fast friends, and I never went back to my own village... and now I know why we were so close. The Fates had their own plans for us.”

Seung Gil finished his cider, setting the cup down beside him on the wooden bench and turning to Phichit.

“I was born here. My people were some of the first that came under Christophe's care, with my grandparents and their generation being part of this land when the manor was still abandoned. Christophe found it on an exploration as a young adult, and decided to build it up. My people offered their help, and in return he swore to care for them, and has ever since. This is all I've ever known, and I'm comfortable with it, with the daily ins and outs, the life ever the same save for the travelers that change things now and then. But perhaps... I've gotten too comfortable.”

Phichit listened, his face turning curious as he encouraged Seung Gil to continue with a hand over his as it rested on the bench.

“I guess what I'm saying is... come what may... I would like to make the most of what time we have. I know it will be longer than any Human can hope for. I only hope that when my time comes someday, your heart will not be too broken by my leaving. I suppose... of all things, that is what I feared the most.”

Phichit wrapped his arms around Seung Gil then, pulling him close. “Whatever time I have with you shall be a gift I will always carry with me, no matter what the Fates decide for both of us. But it is best not to think ahead and worry of that day's coming... you will pass by the days in the now, and not realize it until you're in that one that's far ahead of us both and live to regret it.”

Seung Gil returned Phichit's embrace then, holding him close. “You already sound so much older and wiser than I,” he said softly. “I look forward to learning how to find the peace you have attained with things as they are.”

“You don't have to be magical to do it,” Phichit said. “Just be thankful for whatever you're given, rather than worrying when you'll lose it. You won't appreciate it that way.”

Seung Gil raised his head from where he'd rested it on Phichit's shoulder and leaned in to place a shy kiss on his lips, the first time he'd attempted to do so, pulling back with a flush over his cheeks.

“I guess there is no better time to start than by partaking of a celebration of life's gifts,” he acknowledged.

Phichit grinned widely then, returning the kiss with one of his own. “You've already learned lesson one,” he confirmed.

 

 

 

The Elves had been the first to join in the raucous dancing along to the music played by the mixed group of musicians at the edge of the fire, spinning and whirling about and singing in their musical Elvish speech. Though none of the Humans understood it, the melodies were still infectious and before long, many of the Nightstone natives and several of the ravine villagers had joined in. Yuri and Victor had arrived not long after the festivities had swelled to full, with even Christophe coming out to sit among those he was beloved by. He was accompanied by a quite fair male Immortal named Matheu that had come along with one of the visiting parties that frequently journeyed to Nightstone to trade goods and services. The Newborn had only recently Awakened and was an acquaintance of Anya's, having chosen to stay in Nightstone for a time as the adjustment from Human to Immortal had been somewhat difficult. The pair had become constant companions since, and for that Victor especially was grateful.

Victor and Yuri had already found their heads a bit muddied by the hot wine being served, their bellies full of freshly baked bread made from the harvests. Victor was clear-headed enough however to watch the change in Yuri. He fell into the ways of his Human people much more easily with his guard relaxed, singing along to the songs in a Human language Victor found was totally unfamiliar to him and made note to ask Yuri to teach him. Their music was heavy with wooden flute, a small lilting harp-like instrument and drums, some of it gentle and soft for breaks in the dancing, and raucous and celebratory when the dancing rose up to fever pitch.

It was one of those songs that saw Yuko, Yuri's closest childhood friend, begin dancing lightly and gracefully around the bonfire. Victor's heart leaped from his chest as Yuri rose, lithely stepping into the circle and joining her, matching her steps. They sang to the playful melody, dancing in tandem then joining together with Yuri in the lead, with Victor craning his neck to keep them in sight until they circled around behind the fire, only to emerge on the other side and come back around a few moments later in the flowing circle of moving bodies.

The music changed then, alternating as it had been all night between the music of the ravine people and those of the Nightstone natives, with a few Elvish musicians adding a song every third or fourth round. This Nightstone piece was one of Christophe's favorites, a waltz-like melody created with lutes and fiddles, the notes playful and sensual. Yuri and Yuko found themselves both loosened up enough that they began to improvise, falling into a dance style similar to the revelers around them. Eventually, Yuri became consumed with the feel of the night forest coursing in his being, his body speaking of the gracefulness of the trees extending to the night sky, the sensuous tones of the fiddles and an odd instrument one of the Nightstone musicians called a “squeeze box” leading his movements to become more fluid.

As Victor watched, something about Yuri's presence began to make his blood boil. He could feel his Lifemate's soul come alive with the heartbeat of the forest, becoming one with the earth he was now tied to. His inhibitions completely melted away, glossy, obsidian hair flashing in the firelight in rich royal blue and gold as he spun. His presence called to his beloved Vitanya, and Victor rose to let the meeting of their souls guide him in their dance. The musicians saw the scene unfolding and began the song again, this time putting more feeling into it as others from the gathered Humans and Elves also joined in. But the pair of Bonded Immortals became the center of attention as Victor locked minds and souls with Yuri, his Beloved's being leading him in the dance that he himself was creating as the earth's voices told him to. As a result the energy felt primal, the deepest, most basic urges within them both rising to a fever pitch as the song changed to something just as sensual as the ravine people allowed the Nightstone people to keep the mood constant. The path around the bonfire, which was beginning to slowly wane, was now crowded with revelers who unbeknownst to their Human selves, had been pulled in by the seductive strength of Yuri's magic.

The crush of bodies close to them and their own souls and hearts beating in time had brought Vitanya and Yurianya's full Bond to the surface, their bodies now pressed together as they spun and stepped lightly around the path. The Elvish revelers had taken to whooping and singing loudly and soon there was also a mixture of voices in a total of four different languages: The Nightstone Humans and ravine people's, Elf and Immortal Unicorn as Victor, Anya, Christophe and Matheu began to call out with some of the songs of their own people. At a break in the music Yuri pulled Victor tightly against him, face flushed and breathless, his being overflowing with the wealth of both earth and living spirits raised to fever pitch. He wrapped a hand around the back of Victor's head and pulled him in, trapping his mouth in a fiery kiss.

~Let us go to our chambers. The dance now is only for you, Beloved,~ Yuri's voice called to him, silky in Victor's mind, a wordless mind-send of raging desire his Vitanya's answer. Yurianya took hold of his Lifemate's hand and nearly dragged him off as the bonfire's height waned even more, the revelers beginning to slow down as the wine and spirits of the liquid kind began to calm them as the night wound down.

Victor had never seen Yuri like this, and was quite certain this night, the first time Yuri had really allowed himself to completely let his guard down since coming into his new Self and Soul in full, had also left his Beloved discovering something new about himself as well. Yuri nearly threw Victor down onto their shared bed, the fire they'd stoked before leaving for the festivities roaring in the fireplace a suitable replacement for the fading flames outside. The pair began to fumble clumsily in their haste to relieve each other of their clothing, with Victor torn for a few moments between the beauty of Yuri's body in the form-fitting leathers, dyed a deep royal blue and hand-tooled with gold along the trim, and the delicious sight of his body with only his waist-length ebony hair as its shroud. Yuri solved his dilemma by stripping off the leathers, letting them fall to the floor as Victor stripped off his own heavy silk brocade clothing.

Once both were laid bare Yuri began to devour Victor with hungry lips and hands, roaming his Beloved's body and taking in the taste of his skin with mouthfuls caught gently between teeth and teasing passes of his tongue in the places Yurianya knew his Vitanya loved it best. Victor writhed beneath his Beloved's ministrations, with even the silky tickle of Yuri's hair over his skin setting him to moaning. Their souls locked together and they began to share each other's pleasure, with Yuri becoming more distracted as the effects of Victor's arousal were doubled back onto him even as Victor shared the pulsing desires flowing through his Lifemate's link to the living pulse of the earth. Finally Victor could take no more and reached up, gripping Yuri's shoulders and flipping them over, pinning his Beloved's back to the bed and drinking in the sight of his Yurianya's squirming as the sating of his desires was halted.

~I'm not finished with you,~ Yuri purred within Victor's mind.

~I'm quite certain you're not, but I am bursting too much not to share my own gifts,~ Victor replied. Staying locked with Yuri's mind and soul Victor's silver-rainbow halo began to envelop him as Yuri was enveloped in his own gold-rainbow, signaling the igniting of his Healing gifts. Victor possessed the gift of manipulating the body as Yuri's gift was to manipulate the earth; the tie between the two was a command of the living essence both physical and spiritual. Yuri's eyes widened; he had already been the recipient of Victor's gifts on more than one occasion, but never in harmony with the full power of his own.

~Beloved, you may want to be careful... I am not sure what your magic will do to this poor soul,~ Yuri teased playfully, reaching up to tangle his hands in the silky silver curtain of Victor's hair that cascaded down over him, brushing his burning skin.

~With what I feel, I think you can handle it. I've never opened my gifts fully to you... but after this night, I think you are much stronger than you know.~ With that Victor laid hands upon his Beloved, immediately setting Yuri to squirming even more, a plaintive, needy moan tearing from his throat as his body came alive, every inch of skin feeling as sensitive as that one most sensitive place. Victor leaned in and showered Yuri's body with the same ministrations as his Beloved had done to him, the Bond of their souls causing both of them to share Yuri's pleasure. The sensations were so acute that before long Yuri felt his muscles gathering, body stiffening in an arch as the first of several climaxes of the night seized him. He reached up to grip the ornate headboard as he cried out his Beloved's name; Victor shuddered, growling through clenched teeth as he hovered over Yuri on all fours, sharing his Lifemate's pleasure.

Before Victor could set upon him again Yuri sprang up, this time pinning his Beloved down, the primal heartbeat of the most carnal desires his gifts could summon coursing through their shared Bond. Victor added his own magic to the mix and both shuddered and cried out, the most heightened sensations that each of their gifts could bring overwhelming them both in yet another climax, their bodies still not as yet having even joined.

~Enough of your games, Beloved. You know as well as I that nothing shall be sated without our flesh as one,~ Yuri growled, one hand pressed palm into Victor's chest, feeling his Beloved's heart pounding. ~Let me remind you.~

Victor reached up then, taking hold of Yuri's hips, his gifts sending shockwaves of pleasure through his Beloved as he prepared both of their bodies for their union. ~I am yours for the taking, Beloved,~ he replied. With his Lifemate's mind-voiced consent Yuri shifted forward, sliding deeply into Victor, head tipping back at the first wave of ecstasy as their shared magics mixed. The boiling settled to a simmer as Yuri began to move, leaning forward with Victor's legs locked around his hips and his Lifemate's Healing gifts keeping their pleasure constant. Yuri's hands pressed into his chest for purchase set Victor's skin aflame as he reached up to tangle his hands in the curtain of obsidian silk as it obscured his Beloved's face, clearing it away to see Yuri's pleasures as well as share them.

Before long the need for release became too great and Victor allowed his gifts to open up, the level beginning to soar as they hurtled toward climax almost immediately, their Bond pulling them into its throes in unison. Victor's body shuddered almost violently as the first-time experience of their magics commingled rocked his being, his fingertips digging into Yuri's shoulders so deeply he was certain there would be marks come morning; no matter, he would heal them away if his Beloved asked.

Yuri collapsed atop Victor then, gasping for air, but both could tell by the hum of their entwined magics that their night had not ended quite yet. Neither were ever truly satisfied until pleasures had been equally shared; such was the nature of their deep and abiding Bond. With a wordless mind-share Yuri requested a bit of strength and Victor recharged them both, with Yuri sighing as Victor's sensuous Healing magic flowed through him once more. Yuri rolled over onto his back, bidding his Lifemate and lover to lower the pace. Such was the balance between them: Victor enjoyed Yuri's abandon and fire, and Yuri most often sought the comfort of Victor's softness after such carnal pleasures. At times, their demeanors would switch, but tonight had begun with the surge of Yuri's gifts and Victor would follow in kind.

Besides, Victor relished expressing the deep love and worshipful emotions he felt for his Beloved, his brave, beautiful Yurianya who had taken the immense changes to his being so well, despite being frightened, despite being uncertain if he could wield them as he was charged to do. Victor had been able to sense the turmoil even before Yuri's Awakening and their Bonding, but feeling his Beloved grow into the powerful Earth-child the Fates chose for him had been a deeply spiritual and beautiful experience. As such, Vitanya now showered his Beloved with all of the most sensual, deeply loving sensations he could bring forth from his gifts, setting Yurianya to writing and moaning while enveloping his being in all of the things Victor loved and adored about his Lifemate: joy, love, admiration, pride, contentment, and gratitude for the loving soul the half of his was Bonded to. The sensations they shared between them were of another kind as Yuri was overwhelmed with both physical and spiritual pleasures: as his body was fed, his soul sang, his and Victor's Songs in harmony speaking of their mutual love, admiration, and desire for each other.

As Victor joined their bodies together their shared emotions overflowed into joyous tears, with Victor shuddering with both desire and joy as Yuri cried out, hands gripping silken silver hair as they pressed into Victor's back. Once again for a time Victor used his gifts to keep the pleasure at a constant level, allowing both to take in the sharing of each of their experiences through the Bond. It was when their joining was more spiritual that their Songs rose, swirling together and mixing with their breathy words of love and desire to each other.

Victor could feel it before Yuri even mind-shared the words, but waited for the consent of his Beloved's call. ~I need release... Please Vitanya, hold us back no more.~ At this, Victor dropped the barrier his gifts created and the pleasure swelled, his body moving faster as Yuri's arms lashed around his back, mirroring his legs that had been locked about Victor's waist since their joining began. He felt Yuri's soul soar, his Song so loud Victor's was nearly drowned out as the last climax of the night rocked them both. As they collapsed, their shared gifts instinctively receded, the call of the Bond for balance between them finally answered and leaving both sated both physically and spiritually.

It was some time before the pair could collect themselves enough for the indulgence of the warm bath they would partake in after every night of shared pleasures, with Yuri calling forth the water from the hot spring that ran below the manor to rise into the ornately-carved bathing tub through a tap to the spring in the floor. They were certain that the outdoor pool of the spring was filled with revelers from the night, and the rawness that remained after the clash of their gifts, bodies and souls demanded intimate privacy. After a languid bath full of gentle embraces Victor carried Yuri back to the bed, the pair falling into each other's arms and continuing the feast of caresses and lingering kisses, the latter of which Victor had come to relish along with Yuri as both discovered the uniquely Human gesture of love.

~Beloved, I do not have words for tonight,~ Victor finally mind-voiced. ~It is the first time I have seen you answer the full call of the Earth, and I did not know it would bring forth such desires within you, although it makes perfect sense.~

~I've been feeling it for a while, but it took some time to sort out. Everything has a life force, and if I open myself to it, I can feel it all. We are all creatures of the Earth and share its heartbeat. It is why we find our desires heightened with the fullness of the moon, to the primal connection of the dance with its music not unlike a heartbeat. Being back here within the forest awakened it in me now that I was able to focus upon it, and tonight I finally felt comfortable and strong enough to let the guard I must keep up against it fall. We both have a grasp upon the most base magic of any being... such is the complement our gifts share. I can control the mana of the earth as you can the mana of the flesh,~ Yuri explained.

~We continue to learn of each other, and I enjoy these lessons greatly,~ Victor admitted. ~But tonight is something I think we must use quite sparingly. I think perhaps we shall sleep until tomorrow night's stars show their light.~

Yuri couldn't help but break into laughter as he ruffled the forelock of hair that fell over Victor's left eye, a nod to his First Unicorn self and one of the many physical features Yuri loved about his Lifemate. His hand then slipped around Victor's head and drew it down gently to meet their Stars, the fire and desires of earlier replaced with the fondness, softness, and love of their union.

~We shall reserve such nights for special occasions. The bonfire nights shall be our celebration until the snows come. And when the Earth sleeps, we shall see where our Bond takes us from there. But the Earth calling out as it prepares for its rest is too much for me not to answer.~

~So... from the new green to full green to death sleep... you're saying I'm to beware?~ Victor asked playfully.

Yuri grinned as an equally playful warmth flowed through their Stars. ~I shall try to be gentle... but being Bonded to one who is attuned to the body only makes my gifts respond in kind.~

~Oh, such is my lot. I'm such a fortunate soul,~ Victor replied in a feigned mournful tone even as a whimsical smile crossed his face. Yuri broke the meeting of their Stars to bring Victor's lips to his in a long, lingering kiss.

~As am I,~ he affirmed.

 

* * *

 

Mari had every third day off from the apothecary shop, and as such hadn't had time to check upon the new grove of vine-fruit bushes Yuri had started. As the morning frost began to melt into dew in the sunrise, with the town just beginning to wake up, Mari bundled up and walked through the homes on one of the main paths, her breath coming in puffs of steam that wafted off on the breeze. In past autumns, the chills of the mornings came with a foreboding; when the snows began, the hardest time of year for the little village by the ravine also began.

Now, it would be different; she could enjoy this time of year as she really had always wished to. The songbirds chattering away, the fat squirrels scampering around stuffing themselves and their nests for hibernation, the comfort of knowing there was enough wood for fires for all to last through the winter thanks to the magic of the woods around them, that Yuri had a touch with. And especially knowing that there wouldn't be times of rationing food and going hungry when their little homes were buried roof high in snow, with no way to hunt for more.

Her mind went back in time for a bit then, remembering her baby brother sobbing, having to go to bed hungry; those were the times Mari had given up her dinner for him, going to sleep with her own stomach empty and growling instead. That protective streak had only grown after his near-death experience, and now at long last she was finding her vigilance repaid by the Goddess.

As she reached the grove, Mari stopped with a gasp, finding the scene before her the exact opposite of the images her mind had just wandered back to. Filling what had been an empty space carpeted with rich green grass was a nearly exact replica of the vine-fruit field, the short bushy trees full to bursting with berries that somehow had been spared the damage of the frost. As she drew closer, Mari was almost certain she could feel... something. A hum? Was it possible to feel a sound? As she waded into the grove further, the huge trees enclosing it on three sides throwing shade over them from the still-rising sun, she saw it: a faint blue halo enveloping each bush, keeping it safe from the cold. If she closed her eyes halfway, she could see it clearly, the iridescent rainbows mixing in, and the unmistakable presence – _Yuri_. She felt wrapped in her brother's protection, his Immortal spirit warming her heart and willing her to smile, blinking back a few joyous tears. Now, this place truly felt like home.

“Even if he were to be far from you... even if you were to lose him, which Goddess willing, you never shall, from anything he wrapped his magic within, you would feel him. He would never be gone from you thanks to the tie of blood.”

Mari turned at the sound of the now-familiar voice as the golden-accented First Unicorn made his way to the grove. His magic had begun to seep into the fiber of Nightstone and as such, Mari no longer needed to be near to or touching Yuri to hear the voice of her brother's magical sire. Goldencloud stopped before her, dipping his head to accept her embrace around his velvety head, his horn laying across her shoulder.

“Lord Goldencloud... I... I think I've come to a decision,” she began, deciding to skip any idle chatter and speak the thoughts that had come to her mind in that moment.

“I know. I can feel it within you. You have Gifts, not unlike Yuri's, though I do not think they are at the same level as yet, simply because they come to you naturally and not from my Blessing,” the Unicorn replied.

“I need guidance, then... which path to choose. Half-blood, a Sibling-gift from Yuri, or Full-blood from the same First Unicorn sire?” she wondered aloud.

“Have you spoken with Christophe?” he asked. “He is quite comfortable with his Sibling-gift from Vitanya."

“I have. He's content with having a mastery of a lower level of Immortal gifts. Enough to know when things around him need tending, to utilize to keep his home and people well and happy. And if needed, he can call upon Vitanya and their Sibling-bond to shore him up for more strength.”

“Yes. But you shall be stronger than he by half. Your gift from Yuri would be much greater due to your blood ties. You would have a grasp of the voices of the Earth, see the Tree Spirits and be able to ask their aid, to speak with the animals and identify those the Goddess put here for the sustenance of those who wish to partake of it. The innate knowledge you already hold of the medicinal and sustaining qualities of the growing green things would be heightened. But that is where your gifts would end, unless you chose to have me complete your Blessing later on, to give your Gifts the ability to grow to Yurianya's level. And you shall also be fully Immortal, which... has its own implications to consider.”

Mari paused then. “My... parents...”

“Yes. Because of the Unicorn presence here, all the Humans in Nightstone shall live twice as long as normal Mythologican Humans, even if they were to travel from this place. Our magic has enveloped them in protection that their own mortal souls grasp onto – but in the end, they are still mortal. However... your parents will have the time to choose another way, that Vitanya's healing powers can change, should they see their children staying young and wish it for themselves. But it is they that must ask for it.”

Mari's heart lifted then; there was a way, even if ultimately her parents chose not to take it. “That... makes my decision easier then. Even if they don't choose that path... at least I can be at peace with whatever they decide, and know they had the choice to not be left behind.”

Goldencloud nodded then and was about to respond when both Unicorn and Human felt the same presence at once. Mari turned and couldn't help but smile as she saw Yuri coming up the path with Victor in his First Unicorn form, making their usual morning circuit of the town. As they reached the grove Victor shifted to his Immortal form, and it was then that Mari realized, possibly due to the proximity of Goldencloud, that she could see both he and Yuri in their Immortal forms clearly, and a blink of the eyes didn't clear it away. She looked up into her brother's regal countenance, his obsidian hair catching the morning sun and bending it into highlights of blue and gold, his chestnut eyes glittering with golden flecks, and her heart nearly burst, tears welling into her own eyes once again.

“What is it?” Yuri asked, concerned as he found himself looking down upon her and realizing she could see his true self.

“You're beautiful... And I'm so proud of you...” Mari wrapped her arms around him and he returned the embrace, letting her emotions flow out with her tears. She turned her head and saw Victor standing near, his own stance protective as well; she reached a hand to him and the trio embraced, her heart and soul comforted by their presence... and something more.

“I can feel it,” she said. “I can feel you both... the Bond...”

Victor blinked in surprise. “It's gotten that strong?”

“Wait... you know about this?” Yuri asked.

“We talked a bit the other night,” Victor replied.

“We have all been feeling it,” Goldencloud reminded him. “It was only a matter of time. And Mari has come to her own choice, it seems.”

She looked up at Yuri then, still wrapped in her brother's comforting embrace. The magic of the vine-fruit field had been touching as it was, but now, able to feel Yuri's peaceful magic clearly, she knew what she wanted.

“I want to be Gifted... from you. Forge the bond we already have with a Bond of our shared blood, with the common pieces of our souls. I want to share even some of what we are both being given by the Goddess, and I want it to be tied to you... as we've always been tied.”

Yuri smiled then, his embrace tightening around her protectively. “We have always been close in a way that siblings are, but perhaps even more so than others. And it seemed to grow after my Blessing, though we didn't know why then... perhaps our path is already laid out for us. Maybe it is time for me to guide you as you have always guided me.”

Mari slipped out of his embrace then and took his hand. “Let's do it here... before those who love us most and share a part of us both.” She then led Yuri into the center of the vine-fruit field, the comforting Earth magic enveloping them. He chose to wrap her in an embrace again, keeping her protectively close. At the edge of the grove, Victor shifted into his First Unicorn form and he and Goldencloud entwined their magic to shield the grove from the town, temporarily veiling it to render it invisible to the eyes of Humans to keep the sacred ritual private. The feel of the magic drew out Anya's mount Duskflower, who raced to the clearing to honor the ritual with her presence and an input of her own protective magic, standing between the two stallions.

“Just let yourself relax... be open to what you already feel of me. Don't be afraid of what you'll feel or hear when my soul calls to yours... you are safe, with Goldencloud, Duskflower and Vitanya here to guide us both and watch over us,” Yuri reassured her. She nodded in reply, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes. Yuri drew within, his Gifts igniting in a halo of royal blue that enveloped them both; Mari took it in as her brother's magic, already comforting around her, flared to full power.

~Can you feel me?~ Mari startled slightly at Yuri's voice in her mind for the first time. She concentrated, focusing on returning the question in kind. ~Yes,~ she finally replied, evoking an approving feel in her brother's presence.

~Now... reach within. Do you feel that? That part of our spirits that we both share, given to us by our parents, that corner of our souls that is created by our shared blood?~

Mari concentrated again, and suddenly she felt it; a part of her essence reaching out to Yuri's, the same one that had responded to the feel of the magic he'd left behind in the grove. ~Yes! I do,~ she replied, barely containing her joy.

~Bring it to me,~ he guided her. ~Let us tie it together with magic, so that we shall never be parted, and so your true Self can be unlocked. All we are doing is adding a golden cord of magic around the shared bit of our Souls, to give each other strength, and so that I may share my immortality with you. We are still brother and sister, and ever shall we be, with a Sibling-bond that can never be broken, much stronger than any Human bond can reach. We are only adding strength to what we've always had between us, beloved Sister.~

Mari reached out then with that place within her soul that she'd always held all her love for Yuri; her pride in his accomplishments as he grew up, her drive to guide and protect him as her only sibling. Even before his Blessing, she'd felt he was special somehow, and wanted the best for him, whatever that would mean. She opened all that to him now for the first time, picturing herself holding a glowing piece of her soul in her hands – the piece she kept all of those emotions for her brother safe within her – and reaching out to place it in his. She watched as it was absorbed into his aura, then as he cupped his own hands, a swell of blue light forming in his palms as well.

He handed it to her, and she was overwhelmed with emotions: Love, gratitude, reminders of their special times together, including his earliest childhood memory: As an infant, only a few weeks old, in Mari's arms as she stepped just outside their door with him swaddled in her arms to let him feel the first snow of the season wafting down from the sky, his big brown eyes wide as the tiny, cold flakes kissed his flushed cheeks. Even as an infant, he remembered her face, that of a young girl then; but he put forth to her the feeling of protection that surrounded him, that he had carried with him right to that day. She brought it to her chest, tears spilling over her cheeks as it enveloped her, his comforting, calming presence entwining with her own latent magic and drawing it to the surface. The bond forged on that very first day she held him in her arms and shared that one magical moment had been the tie that was sealed with the strength of forged steel now.

She came back into herself in a burst, still cradled in his arms, the hum of magic swirling through her body as her gifts awakened in a lesser version of Yuri's own full Awakening. A warmth collected upon her forehead as her Star, the same material as a First Unicorn horn but clear as crystal, overlaid with a sheen of iridescence, formed as a manifestation of her status as a Half-blood. The crystal then took on a faint light blue color as acknowledgment of the Sibling-bond with Yuri.

As the forging of the Sibling-bond completed and the swell of magic receded, she looked up at him... and found herself a half-head taller, now coming to his chin as he stood at his Immortal height. The breeches she'd put on this morning were now too short, her sleeves too short as well. But all of that faded to the background as she suddenly realized what else she was now aware of. Her eyes widened as the chatter of the birds suddenly made sense; there were a thousand arguments and happy songs being sung over her head in the tree canopy above them.

And then there were the Songs; at first, they were loud but she instinctively knew how to sort them out and quiet them to an understandable level. She could hear Chris, still asleep in his bed, his Song speaking of his slumber and well-being; Anya's Song within the manor, playful as she shared breakfast with Georgi; Goldencloud's rich, golden bell-tones speaking of his ancient blood and magic; Duskflower's young Song that spoke of the short time the ten-year-old mare had been in the world, still learning of her magic. Phichit, who to her amusement, had mostly blocked off his Song with only the barest of notes whispering of his well-being; it would seem he'd had a lovely night and was sleeping quite peacefully.

And then... there was Yuri, her beloved brother, whose Song she already knew because it was in harmony with her own, the notes different in places, but with the same undertone that could be best described as the bass that held the melodies together... and the silvery, lilting Song that accompanied Yuri's, entwining with it but also allowing it to stand on its own when need be, receding to the background now as Mari sorted them out.

She called that final Song to her, allowed Vitanya to know the presence of her soul, though not the same inner magic as Yuri was allowed to, the difference one that Vitanya expected and fully acknowledged. Sibling-bonds, especially when tied with blood, were to be respected and held sacred, even by the Lifemate of one half of that pair. Vitanya's Song spoke of his peace with knowing there was a part of Yuri that only belonged to his beloved sister, and that he would have it no other way, with one exception: If there was a need for them to combine the parts of their souls they shared with him to save Yuri's life. This understanding was forged within the three of them, one of the very few times Victor's Healing gifts could be invoked without permission, as it was already granted.

Overwhelmed, Mari broke down into tears, immediately finding herself wrapped in the comforting embrace of Yuri and his Beloved, whose magic was now also sworn to protect the only other person Yuri allowed to share a part of his soul. Goldencloud and Duskflower stepped forward, horns glowing softly as they enveloped Mari in protection in her vulnerable state.

~Let's take you home,~ Yuri mind-voiced softly. ~You'll need the Healing Sleep to fully regenerate. We can stay with you if you like.~

~I would... I'm sure waking up the first time will be a bit jarring. I'm still sorting it all out,~ she replied sleepily. Yuri scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to his chest as they traveled the short distance to her home, still under the protective veil of the two First Unicorns' magic to afford them privacy. Yuri carried her up the stairs he'd shaped into the ancient tree trunk to her modest treehouse home, laying her on her bed; Victor had slipped off to find something for breakfast and brought back from the bakery her favorite morning meal of freshly baked bread, butter and spiced cider which she devoured, finding herself starving from the unexpected exertions of the morning.

Yuri and Victor curled into each other's embrace on the cushions strewn about the living area floor, just in sight of Mari's bed as she dozed off. Below, the two First Unicorn settled down to stand guard to make certain they weren't disturbed as the town set off into its daily routine, unaware of the sacred ritual that had just come to pass.

 

 

 

Once Mari had awoken and they were certain she was well, she accompanied Yuri and Victor to their parents' home to tell them of the news. Both Hiroko and Toshiya took it much better than expected, having suspected that something was afoot when Mari had drawn even closer to Yuri than she ever had been before, her skills with manipulating the fruits of the earth seeming to sharpen with her brother's return to the point that some of the townsfolk wondered if she possessed some sort of magic even before her Gifting. It was then that she, with Victor's help, explained to them the choice they had at their disposal: Victor could, with his Healing gifts, keep them Human while cleansing the mortal blood from their veins, replacing it with Immortal magic that would then take it over as Unicorn magic takes over Human blood; or they could choose to become either Half or Full-bloods. And while no decision was made then and there, with the understanding that both had quite a bit of time ahead of them to choose, all concerned were given a measure of peace in knowing the option was there.

It was with this knowledge that Yuri now rested peacefully in Victor's arms, his back pressed to his Beloved's chest, having returned to their chambers after a very eventful morning. The late afternoon sun shown through their windows, warming the room with its view of the forest. The riot of golds, reds, and fire oranges were set off with the backdrop of a crystal blue autumn sky, showers of leaves raining down upon the town with the light breeze.

~Yurianya... there is something I wish to speak of with you,~ Vitanya said; in response Yuri opened his eyes sleepily, having been dozing in his Beloved's embrace.

~And what is that, my love?~ he asked.

Victor took Yuri's right hand in his own, resting his palm on the back of Yuri's hand and lacing their fingers together. ~The feeling of the Sibling-bond today made me think of our own Bond. Of course, there is no need to validate it further, as it was forged of natural means and consummated in the most sacred of Unicorn dwellings, the Palace. But... today, speaking with your parents... I thought of how brave they have been. They now have two children who are no longer just part of them, but part of another species altogether. They've accepted it with so much grace and love... I want to honor that in some way.~

Yuri sat up then, looking into Victor's eyes. ~What do you have in mind?~

Victor sat up then as well, taking both of Yuri's hands in his, a soft smile crossing his devastatingly beautiful features, blue eyes sparkling in a ray of sun that had moved across the room to play over his features and setting his silver hair alight with rainbow shimmers. He seemed to think for a few moments, concentrating on something, then leaned in to meet Stars with his Beloved.

~Katsuki Yurianya... will you marry me, and bless me with the great honor of choosing me as your husband?~

Yuri blinked, not certain he'd just heard what Victor had said, his Beloved even having asked in the unique language Yuri's people used to speak to each other. He'd stumbled a bit over the pronunciations, but Yuri could only find it endlessly endearing as his soul swelled in response.

~Yes, my Beloved Lifemate... I shall choose you as my husband, and declare it in front of all who shall choose to witness,~ he replied, in the proper response, again in his own native tongue. He then wrapped his arms around his Bonded, tears welling in his eyes as Victor pulled him close.

~Thank you,~ Victor replied, his embrace tightening at which Yuri responded in kind.

~It is I who should thank you,~ Yuri answered. ~For so much... too much to even begin to try to express.~

~I can feel it, as always, within the deepest part of your soul, Yurianya,~ Vitanya said. ~For us, there is no need for words. Only that which binds us for eternity.~

Yuri raised his face to Victor's, leaning in to place a lingering kiss upon his lips, then meeting Stars with him once more.

~An eternity that I shall cherish as I walk through it with you, Beloved,~ Yuri replied, and this time Victor's eyes glistened with tears as he broke into a smile, the one that could light even the darkest of Yuri's days. Yuri rose then, taking Victor's hand and bidding him to do the same.

~I think, perhaps, we should celebrate this special occasion,~ Yuri smiled softly. ~That is, if you've recovered from last night.~

~It's nothing a little magic can't fix,~ Victor replied.

Victor followed as his Beloved tugged his hand, leading him toward the bedchamber and closing the door behind them; after all, it wouldn't do to have Emil walk in on a rather private moment. Yuri pulled him down onto the bed, wrapping him in an embrace already tingling with magic.

~Good,~ Yurianya replied as he met Stars with his beloved Vitanya. ~Now I shall show you how grateful I am for the gift of your proposal.~

~As always, you are a gift in and of itself, that I shall always be honored to receive,~ Victor replied, losing himself within the only one who he would ever belong to, no matter what the Fates might bring.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Capnuts - acorns; the ancient tree was a very old oak that had reached the end of its life.
> 
> The song played during the bonfire that featured fiddles, a "squeeze box", and lutes? If you guessed "On Love - Eros", you would be correct. ;)
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading! As of right now, I don't think I have any more Unicorn!Victuri on the way, but you never know what they'll whisper in my ear. Sneaky buggers, they are.
> 
> I am @AslanKatsuki on Twitter, and @HuntressFirefall on Tumblr.


End file.
